The invention relates to a radiator module for commercial motor vehicles, in particular for agricultural tractors, which comprises a support plate fixed to the chassis and at least one coolant radiator fixed to the support plate, the radiator consisting of a radiator block and two coolant tanks oriented one at each end of the block, the radiator being supported on the plate by one of the coolant tanks.
A radiator module of this kind is known for agricultural tractors (our product), in which the support plate is implemented as a welded part and is mounted in the front axle region of the tractor directly in front of the engine in an approximately horizontal plane on laterally spaced side members, which form the chassis. A transmission casing, via which a front power take-off shaft can be driven at a variable speed of revolution is accommodated between the side members. For space reasons the transmission casing extends relatively far upwards, so that having regard to unhindered assembly of the components a certain distance must be provided between the transmission casing and the support plate. The coolant radiators of tubular/fin construction are fixed on the support plate located one behind the other, at least one coolant radiator being aligned so that one of its coolant tanks comes to lie at the bottom near the plate. A certain distance required for assembly reasons is also provided here between the support plate and the coolant tank near the plate.
Because of the demand for a good view from the driver's seat of implements attached to the front of the vehicle on the one hand and the desire for better manoeuvrability of the vehicle by way of a tight turning circle on the other hand, the region of the vehicle in which the radiator module is installed has to be kept as narrow and as low as possible. The radiator module is therefore as regards its width and height dimensions subject to substantial limitations. A number of coolant radiators, such as water coolers, intercoolers, transmission oil coolers, hydraulic oil coolers and possible condensers for air conditioning systems must be accommodated within this limited heat sink area. With the present tendency to constantly increase the horse-power of engines for agricultural tractors without being able to extend the heat sink area available for cooling accordingly, dissipation of the resultant waste heat is increasingly causing difficulties.
It is an object of the invention to create a radiator module of the type described at the beginning, which enables the radiator block of a coolant radiator to be enlarged in the given installation space.